Perdiendo el control:
by BeaGG20
Summary: Historia situada en Eclipse. Cuando Edward y Bella pasan la noche solos en la masión Cullen; ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward se hubiera rendido a los encantos de nuestra querida Bella? Pasen y lean … compasión please, es mi primer fic


_**Perdiendo el control:**_

_**Introducción:**_

Historia situada en Eclipse. Cuando Edward y Bella pasan la noche solos en la masión Cullen; ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward se hubiera rendido a los encantos de nuestra querida Bella??? Pasen y lean … compasión please, es mi primer fic

_**Historia:**_

…-Te quiero a ti- Balbucee de forma casi inteligible …. Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, ya le había rodeado con mis brazos, dándole un gran beso, pero no un beso de esos a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada sino a uno de los que te quita la respiración por completo. Edward me respondió de buena gana hasta que cayó en cuenta, sobre mis intenciones …

-Ay! Bella ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mi amor?- dijo mientras se apartaba dulcemente, intentando de forma muy sutil, mostrarme su rechazo.

-Puedes empezar por no decirme que no, aunque sólo sea por esta vez …- dije intentando parecer convincente.

-Sabes que no puede ser, no hasta que estés transformada

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, mientras peinaba su cabello con los dedos, esperando mi réplica. Fue entonces cuando mi pequeña cabeza empezó a maquinar historias de esas raras que se me solían ocurrir a mi, como por ejemplo que Edward no me encontraba sexy, ya sé que me ha dicho un millón de veces que no es así que todo lo hace por mi seguridad, bla, bla, bla , pero cuando te rechazan tantas veces como él a mi, empiezas a plantearte que tal vez el problema seas tú misma.

A todo esto, yo estaba en mi mundo, cuando Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Bella, sabes que odio que te guardes las cosas que piensas, y me da miedo pensar que es lo que estará pasando ahora mismo por esa cabecita tuya mi vida

-No, no estoy pensando en nada- mentiraaaaaa, estaba que me moría por dentro- sólo es que he pensado que tienes razón, siento hacerte pasar cada día por lo mismo, por eso es mejor que me lleves a casa, no quiero quedarme aquí esta noche

-Pero ….. Y Charlie??

Ja, no me lo podía creer, le estaba pidiendo que me llevara a casa, porque no quería estar con él y le importaba más que iba a pensar Charlie!!!??

-Mira Edward, me da igual lo que piense Charlie, acaso a ti te importa más eso, que el que yo me vaya?? Yo estaba alucinando, me salía humo por la cabeza!

-No Bella, no me importa más Charlie que tú, pero yo sé cuales son tus motivos para querer irte y sabes que no puedo complacerte en eso. Te he querido dar lujos, coches, dinero que son cosas materiales, que hoy en día todo el mundo desea y tú precisamente me pides lo único que no te puedo dar, sabes que te amo como a nadie amé jamás, pero no me pidas eso, por ahora no, porque no sé que es lo que podría pasar …

-Precisamente por eso!! Si nunca lo intentamos … nunca sabremos que podrá pasar - yo misma me sorprendí de mis propias palabras. Edward seguía negando con la cabeza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados así que me aproveché de lo que para mi, era un signo de debilidad por su parte.

-Sabes que te amo al igual que tú a mi, por ello tengo la gran certeza de que jamás me harías daño, no te das cuenta!!??- Edward permanecía con la cabeza agachada y las manos agarradas fuertemente a la colcha que cubría la cama …. Edward … sólo intentémoslo, sólo eso, no sabes cuanto te deseo … fue entonces cuando sin darme cuenta, empezaron a rodar por mi rostro lágrimas, eran lágrimas de puro amor. Edward seguía sin responder, no se movía, no hablaba, no respiraba, asi que di por terminada nuestra conversación.

-Por lo que veo seguimos igual, pues bien Edward Cullen, si tú no accedes a cumplir mi deseo, después de hacerme prometer a mi cosas como CASARME CONTIGO, no tenemos ,más que hablar … sé el camino hacia la salida, no hace falta que te molestes en acompañarme.

Me levanté de la cama cogí mis cosas y cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta sentí como si me hubiera quedado enganchada con algo, Oh! Genial, pensé para mi misma, mi escenita estaba saliendo la mar de bien hasta que salió a flote mi torpeza!

Fue entonces cuando me giré y ahí estaba Edward, agarrándome por el brazo, con la mano libre me quitó la mochila y la arrojó al suelo, mientras que me acercaba más a él. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera … yo diría que brillaban de lujuria?? No podía ser! Me estaba saliendo con la mía??

-Bella, no sabes como me duele que te comportes así, si de verdad supieras cuanto me muero por besarte, por tocarte, por hacerte mía … tal vez no me pondrías en estos apuros.

Cada vez estábamos más cerca, sentía el aliento de Edward en mi nariz, así que decidí probar suerte una vez más.

-De-mués-tra-me-lo - dije casi tartamudeando

Mi amado no respondió, puso una de sus manos en mi rostro y la otra en mi cintura, para atraerme hacia él.

El beso empezó como de costumbre, pasó a tornarse más fiero y apasionado, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con premura y desesperación, poco a poco sus manos fueron perfilando el contorno de mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Sin casi darme cuenta habíamos pasado de estar en el umbral de la puerta a los pies de la majestuosa cama. Edward dejó de besarme los labios para inspeccionar el resto de mi cuerpo, lentamente me sentó en la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a mi

-Isabella, si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes avisarme cuanto antes, aquí nada importa más que tú, entendiste- dijo en tono muy serio, a lo que yo sólo respondí con una gran sonrisa, agarré su rostro y lo volví a atraer hacia mi de nuevo, retomando ahí donde lo habíamos dejado.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuello, mis brazos, mis costados … para posarse por fin en los botones de mi camisa, despacio fue abriendo uno por uno, a lo que yo quise contribuir de una forma más brusca, de repente Edward agarró mis manos.

-Shhhhhhsss, despacio, no hay prisa- y dibujó en su cara esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba.

Cuando por fin me despojó de mi camisa se apartó para observarme, su cara era como la de un niño al abrir su juguete favorito por primera vez, eso me dio mucha vergüenza y mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo pasión.

Edward rió suavemente -Oh Bella!! Eres hermosísima- y me regaló un beso en los labios que hacía que el mundo me diera vueltas ... Mientras que con sus manos empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos, me mordí el labio, pero se me escapó un pequeño gemido, que a Edward pareció entusiasmar, con la mano libre siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al botón de mi vaquero, el cual desabrochó sin ningún problema, levantó la vista intentando encontrar en mi rostro algún signo de desaprobación, pero lo único que encontró fue una gran sonrisa.

Se deshizo de mis pantalones con agilidad y volvió a observarme de nuevo …

-¿Qué??!!- Pregunté nerviosa, ya que no sabía si lo que estaba viendo le gustaba o no, aunque por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo, de que había acertado con la ropa interior, llevaba un conjunto azul intenso de encaje que me había regalado mi querida Alice.

Edward no contestó, se puso de pié y me obligó a seguirle. Me abrazó y oí el Click del sujetador, sentí como lentamente las tiras caían por mis brazos hasta quedar tan sólo con aquel tanguita diminuto frente a mi amado y otra vez esos ojos, esta vez estaba segura eran ojos de lujuria … Edward me levantó del suelo y me pegó a su cuerpo, quedando mis pechos a la altura de su rostro, sentía su respiración y cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba, empezó a lamer mis pezones y acto seguido a morderlos con mucha suavidad, era tal el placer que sentía que tuve que rodearlo con mis piernas por miedo a caerme, fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba y no fui la única ya que mi adonis particular emitió un leve gemido al notar mi humedad contra su frío y marmóreo cuerpo. Sus mordiscos se acentuaron, siempre dentro de lo normal claro, lo único que se oía en la habitación eran mis gemidos y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas a lo que mi amado de vez en cuando sumaba palabras de amor que regalaba a mis oidos.

-Bella, te amo, te amo …

Empecé a desesperar de el estado de éxtasis que me provocaba Edward para caer en cuenta de que él todavía continuaba con todas sus ropas puestas.

Con mis manos temblorosas comencé a desabrochar su camisa lentamente hasta encontrarme con ese cuerpo escultural tallado en piedra que tanto amaba, que me hacía enloquecer sólo con admirarlo, Edward me depositó en el suelo, mientras me besaba con desesperación.

Acaricié cada recoveco de su glorioso abdomen arrancándole a mi amado pequeños gemidos, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, me detuve en esta y comencé a pasar mis dedos despacio a la vez que le miraba con cara de niña traviesa … Edward se mordía el labio de una manera … que tendría que ser ilegal, incitándome a descubrir lo que guardaba para mi.

Tiré de su cinturón y desabroche el botón de su pantalón, fue entonces cuando vi su gloriosa erección , siempre pensé que cuando llegara mi momento iba a ser una cosa que no me iba a agradar mucho, pero ya me ves, me quedé fascinada.

Mi acto reflejo fue alargar mi mano para sostenerlo entre estas, Edward abrió sus ojos como platos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, Dios!! Eso hizo que me excitara más! Me besó ferozmente e instintivamente empecé a masturbarle, mientras Edward reculaba hacia la cama, nos tumbamos en ella continuando con nuestra actividad.

Edward gemía cada vez más alto y yo me excitaba más, alargó su mano y me arrancó lo poco que me quedaba de ropa e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, mientras que con el pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris, creía que me iba a morir, era un placer indescriptible con cada movimiento de nuestras manos nuestros besos se hacían más pasionales.

-Edward no pares por favor- fue lo único que pude decir a lo que mi novio respondió introduciendo un dedo más en mi interior

-Bella me vas a matar!! Ohhh siiii

Con un ágil movimiento de mi amado me colocó de nuevo a su merced, volviéndome a cubrir de besos, se detuvo en mi muslo y lamió mi sexo, primero muy lento y después a velocidad sobrehumana. Estaba extasiada, casi rozaba el cielo con las yemas de mis dedos y Edward disfrutaba tanto como yo. Noté cerca de mis pies su erección a lo que respondí masajeándola con ellos y Edward arqueó su espalda de placer

-Mi amor- le rogué, ya no puedo más y no quiero terminar así, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, hazme tuya mi amor, hazme tuya …

Se detuvo y acercó su rostro al mio

-Estás segura de esto mi pequeña humana??

Simplemente asentí y me besó con mucho amor, mientras abría mis piernas para colocarse correctamente entre ellas.

Poco a poco fue penetrándome, despacio sin prisa hasta que se topó con la muestra de mi pureza, se detuvo y volvió a mirarme

-Todo va bien, te amo- contesté

Edward empujó un poco más duró a lo que mis músculos respondieron tensándose debido al dolor. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor o tristeza, eran lágrimas de alegría y mi amor lo sabía, limpió mi lágrima con sus labios y se detuvo.

Le besé de una forma provocadora, incitándole a no parar.

Sus movimientos empezaron suaves para convertirse en movimientos fieros, pero siempre acompasados, estaba en un estado de pasión y desenfreno total, solo se oían nuestros gemidos

-Oh Edward más, quiero más, no pares más rápido

-Bella, ummmmmmm estás tan húmeda …

Estábamos fuera de control, las embestidas de Edward eran cada vez más fuertes a lo que yo le ayudaba subiendo mis piernas lo máximo posible, de repente Edward se detuvo y giró sobre si mismo poniéndome a mi al mando, eso me emocionó aunque también me dio mucha vergüenza, ya que desde esa perspectiva Edward tenía mejor visión de mi cuerpo y mi rostro.

-Ahora demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer- me dijo poniendo sonrisa de niño malo

Lo llené de besos, recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta detenerme en su sexo, el cual agarré con las dos manos, arrancándole a Edward un gran gemido y sin pensarlo dos veces pase mi lengua por su punta, que estaba roja, saboreando así nuestros jugos, su miembro era caliente y podía sentir que palpitaba dentro de mi boca.

-Dios Bella, eres increíble- estas palabras me indicaron que iba por el buen camino y me animaron a seguir cada vez más rápido. Edward me jaló del brazo y me volvió a poner encima suya, me besó muy tiernamente mientras sentía como me penetraba.

Yo ya no podía más, estaba casi rozando el cielo y quería que Edward lo tocara conmigo, empecé a sentir espasmos de placer y pude ver como mi novio estaba experimentando la misma situación

-Bella, te amooooooooo- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Me desplomé sobre su pecho, estaba sudorosa, mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora … había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Edward me dejó caer a un lado de la cama y se recostó sobre si mismo para poder observarme, lucía espectacular como un Dios Griego

-Mi amor, gracias, gracias por hacerme sentir vivo una vez más, por amarme y por haber compartido este momento conmigo,- me besó de nuevo

-Ves cómo no ha sido tan malo??? - me reí ante mi comentario. Ahora te puedo decir con total seguridad que me encanta la cama.

-Y más que te va a encantar … dijo mi Dios

Pasamos toda la tarde encerrados en el dormitorio haciendo honor al lema "la perfección sólo se consigue con la práctica"

FIN


End file.
